the dark times
by shikamaru whatadrag
Summary: note this has nothing to do with star wars what so ever this is something i made myself i just oput it in the star wars section coz it is a space scince fiction type story


The peace keepers:

The dark times

**In the final years of the robotic war earth prepares there defenses against the onslaught of the androids and there hideous leader Darkous. He is half android and half lizard. his heart is just as hideous as his appearance he is Tall, has eyes that are so evil their power looks more deadly then death itself, the only part of him that are not metal is his human heart and eyes. He shall show no mercy to the humans.**

**The war seems bleak for the humans for the androids have the upper hand.**

**For earth it is the beginning of the end.**

Chapter 1

**On planet earth the United States military were just recovering from there previous battle from the androids. There leader commander Samuel kept being on every1's nerves trying to get everyone to rebuild the damage.**

**Now Commander Samuel wasn't always the easiest commander to deal with.**

**She was tall, had green eyes and blue hair.**

**She may have grown up on the weak side but she had a very strong will and had an itch to fight.**

**As commander Samuel was ordering everyone around tom a tall red head solder came and asked Samuel for permission to investigate the desert because there were several android sightings. And of course Commander Samuel said "are you crazy? We just got almost massacred by those androids and you have the nerve to go look for more of them?"**

**Then tom replayed "no ma'am sorry"**

**there base the freedom 15 was a small underground base it had very little space and the troops were always cramped and even more so now it is damaged and under serious repair.**

**Little did they know the androids were preparing for another Onslaught **

**While the humans were repairing the freedom 15 the androids were at there base the devastator 223 the devastator was a giant tall robotic factory that created the androids and also was the domain of darkous.**

**The androids were making the android creation process faster by working with the factory robots and they also perfected there laser guns and made them more accurate. As days went by the androids were created 10 times faster and in no time darkous has his fierce army of androids then he came up to them and said **

"**Attention my superior androids we have suffered a small defeat from the humans, they are celebrating this victory like it was something big.**

**Now by order of my rule I command you to march to the freedom15 and eliminate them once and for all strive victorious where the past androids have failed"**

**Then he yelled "show them no mercy!"**

**The androids then cheered "for the factories and our master darkous!"**

**Then the chanted "Darkous, Darkous, Darkous, Darkous!"**

**Then the androids marched for the surprise attack to destroy the humans.**

**Chapter two **

**The attack is discovered a little too late**

**As the androids were marching to the freedom 15 the humans discovered about there attack by using a android scanner only to find out they discovered about the siege to **

**Late.**

**As they found out about the attack commander Samuel said "curse you darkous we still are under repair what are we to do? What are we to do?"**

**Then tom appeared behind Commander Samuel and said "there's always the ancient fortress of delzara" delzara was a fortress for the humans that was built when the first human set foot on earth it was the oldest and strongest fort they had.**

**Samuel then said "we can't go there the walls are decrepit and we are just as in danger there as we are here" then tom replayed "but we can't stay here! The base is too small it's barely standing staying here is suicide!" then Samuel said "you're right it's probably our best option alright we go there"**

**Then Samuel ordered everyone to prepare to move to delzara until to there surprise the androids came.**

"**Commander Samuel! Commander!" yelled tom then commander Samuel replied "yes tom?" Tom said in a nervous tone "there here the androids! There here!"**

"**What?? We didn't even get to delzara how can they be here? We can still win how many androids do they have? We got 400 troops" said Samuel**

"**3,000 androids is the minimum "said tom looking away**

**Then Samuel yelled "alright everyone to the walls of the base we make our stand!"**

**Everyone then went to the top of the base and saw the androids getting closer and closer.**

**As they approached the base, a freedom15 solider said to tom "humph I never thought I would die right next to the likes of you"**

**Tom then replied as he laughed "yeah and same to you"**

**Then there was an eerie silence this went on for an hour.**

**Then a commander of the androids said "alright for our master darkous attack with 100 powers and 0 mercy"**

**Then the androids charged at the doors to the freedom 15 with outstanding rage and furry.**

**Then tom said "commander?" then commander Samuel said as the androids ran closer **

"**So this is it… this is where we will fight to the last" tom then looked at Commander Samuel in a confused way.**

**Then the commander of the androids yelled "halt!" then the androids stopped the he said "ready! Aim lazar guns!" the androids did as they were commanded then there was a moment of silence " get you're swords ready!" commanded Samuel then the humans did so as they were standing by the door inside the base**

**Then the commander android looked around as he walks a couple of steps then he said**

"**fire!" the androids did so and a rain of lazars shot the door all at once there was load banging noises coming from the door and dents in the door started to appear.**

**The humans clutched there swords in fear then they raised them ready to defend there base **

**With a will of fire and the strength of stone in there arms.**

**Samuel then said "alright! The enemy is coming they will show no mercy you are to defend this base at all costs" as the door was still being shot the noise kept getting louder, and louder until… boom! The door collapsed and androids came charging forth like mad men.**

**As the androids came charging the men thirsted there swords swiftly as the swords hit some androids were destroyed only 4 or 5 then the androids were going through the men as if they were just air.10 minutes later they were over run androids were blasting the men to bits and choking them to death also the human's sword had no effect then commander Samuel yelled "retreat! Retreat to the escape pod section" tom and Samuel went no one else did because they were all dead. **

**When Samuel and tom got there they went into the escape pod and ejected it leaving the dead men and the monstrous androids behind.**

**As the androids stood in victory they were checking to see if everyone on the freedom 15 were dead, suddenly darkous appeared then the android commander walks to darkous and said " my master the humans are defeated, we have taken this base"**

**Darkous then replied "good job you aren't that worthless for a peace of scrap"**

**Darkous then walked over to a human's body that he sensed was alive then he grabbed the poor human's throat and said in a threatening tone "where are they? Where are Samuel and the young fighter tom? Answer me and ill do you a favor and make you're death quick"**

**The human replied in a weak tone "I-I don't know where she is"**

**Then darkous frowned and squeezed the humans neck tighter "you lie! I know they were here before my androids attacked now where are they?" said darkous**

"**T-t-t they took an escape pod I don't know where they went though please just please don't kill me!" replied the human in a weak enough tone that only the androids could hear his cries.**

**Darkous then grabbed his blade then used his hand to make electricity run through it then stabbed the human until he was electrified to death. The human died then darkous commanded" head back to the ****devastator"**

**Then they left the base and went back to the devastator.**

**Two lost heroes a dark master's reign.**

**While darkous and the androids were heading back to the devastator Samuel and tom were lost, they were in a small escape pod all alone in the depressing darkness of space.**

"**Samuel where are we going to go now?" asked tom**

**Then Samuel replied "only one place to go the base called the ultimate freedom"**

**Then tom answered in a unsure tone "ok".**

**Unlike the freedom 15 the ultimate freedom was large, was not cramped and had plenty of food and had no damages.**

**Its size was about half the size of the earth it had strong defenses **

**Turrets, spaceships, and every man had a lazar gun.**

**After 40 days of drifting in the escape pod in despair hope finally arrived **

**The ultimate freedom was in sight then at the wonderful sighting tom said "oh thank heaven" he then sighed in relief.**

**Soon after the base used there gravity projector which was a device that can control gravity even in the deepest parts of space which was necessary in order to get ships into the base.**

**After the base docked with the escape pod Samuel and tom got out and when they set foot on the base there eyes bestowed on a tall white hair elderly man he was the general of the ultimate freedom his name was general ivy.**

**General ivy greeted tom and Samuel by saying "greetings members of the freedom 15 I am the general of this base my name is ivy general ivy what brings you here?"**

**Samuel replied "ivy we request you're help"**

**Then general ivy asked "what seems to be the problem?"**

**Then Samuel answered **

" **we have fled from the freedom 15 we were over run by darkous's hordes of androids we request for a place to stay also allow us to be apart of this base"**

**General ivy though about it then answered "yes we would be honored if you can stay come we will show you you're rooms and you shall receive you're uniforms."**

**Then general ivy showed tom and Samuel around and gave them there uniforms and showed them to there rooms**

"**Samuel you're room is to the right tom yours is to the left" said ivy**

**Then both Samuel and tom answered thank you then they went into there rooms.**

**After that months past and darkous still seemed unstoppable there was little hope for the humans.**

**But some good fortune came for tom and ivy they both got missions together and fought the android hordes in small groups they became respected in the ultimate freedom however, Samuel still bared in mind the horror that came to pass at the freedom 15 she couldn't help but think about all those poor lives lost.**

**After breakfast one morning Samuel and tom reported **

**to the command center to await orders from general ivy and then they were instructed to go in a cargo spaceship and pick up supplies from earth it was a simple mission or so they thought.**

**Samuel and tom then got in the ship and they began there simple quest to pick up supplies from earth, 8 days passed and they were near earth they had earth in sight then tom smiled knowing another mission will be complete soon.**

**Then a solder yelled "Commander Samuel! We have been hit!"**

**Then the ship rumbled "what? Check the radars put up the defenses we may be under an attack" sure enough when tom and Commander Samuel.**

**Looked out the window it was the androids in there ships shooting them.**

**As the androids were shooting the humans ship Samuel ordered the turrets to fire.**

**It was working android ships were being destroyed, however there were too many of them and they were getting closer and closer.**

"**Commander they will destroy the ship soon it can't take that much more damage" said tom as the androids were destroying the ship after a few minutes it **

**Was almost destroyed.**

**Then tom pushed the Samuel into an escape pod and said forgive me commander and launched it. Commander Samuel was pounding her hands on the window of the escape pod as it was launched.**

**Tom then walked to the control center of the ship and closed his eyes as he though "forgive me commander sometime hopefully soon you will understand.**

**As Samuel could only watch the horror from a safe distance she saw the ship getting weaker and weaker and then tom thought"good bye commander"**

**Then the ship blew up with a dramatic exploitation then the blast slowly faded away into the darkness of space.**

**Everyone including tom, then the android ship stopped and darkous who was on it said "foolish humans you all shall die soon enough".**

**Then the android ship disappeared, leaving Samuel alone in the cold harsh darkness. She then was crying and tom's body was nowhere to be found she drifted in the escape pod back to base.**

**When she was safely back in the base general ivy said "Samuel where's the cargo?" then Samuel replied "there is no cargo the ship got destroyed by darkous and his foul androids.**

**Shocked, ivy asked where tom is.**

**Then Samuel looked down and said "he was vanquished when the ship blew up, I am here because tom sacrificed himself and pushed me in a escape pod.**

**Then ivy said "his sacrifice will not go in vain we will honor him.**

**The next day ivy got a pair of tom's cloths from his room and took them and everyone to earth and they cremated the clothes since his body was nowhere to be found.**

**Everyone watched as the clothes burned, and out of everyone Samuel paid the most attention to the cremation she even cried.**

**After the cremation everyone went back to base then when they were back Samuel looked out the window and thought "why tom? Why?"**

**A sad remembrance**

**12 years later after the rise of darkous and the death of tom as darkous was conquering worlds planet by planet every living thing seemed in chaos.**

**And the humans were still sad because this particular day was the exact day 12 years ago when the cargo ship got destroyed and tom along with it. **

**It was early in the morning 5:00 am when Commander Samuel was looking out the window in sorrow.**

"**You alright commander?" asked a human solder **

**Commander Samuel replied "yeah I guess you know today is the same day tom died so many years ago it hurts me to remember those screams".**

**Then the solder questioned "you loved him didn't you?"**

**Then in a ferrous tone commander Samuel snapped and yelled out "and what makes you say that!"**

**In shock the solder replied "because you always gave him the most attention, talked to him the most, I mean come on its clear as crystal that you loved him"**

**Then Samuel just looked away then the solider said "you even are still sanded that he's gone! If that doesn't prove you love him I don't know what will"**

**Then Commander Samuel roared out "that's enough back to you're post!"**

**Then the solider did as he was told after he left Samuel kept thinking to her "I know it's crazy but what if he's still alive? What if he got in an escape pod too?"**

**Just then general ivy came to Samuel and said "Samuel there's an attack on Sahara come look on the monitor there's something you need to see"**

**Then Ivey and Samuel went to the commanding center and looked up on the screen and they watched as the androids were surrounding the desert people of the Sahara.**

**In no time they were surrounded then as Ivey and Samuel were watching Ivey said "Samuel look closely at that commanding android he seems stronger then any android I've seen he is almost as strong as darkous"**

**Samuel looked and that android was different from the rest he was cold but you can tell he is part living and the android said " people of the Sahara we are taking over this pitiful planet surrender now or we will blow this pile of dust into oblivion".**

**The people defended without listening**

**Then the android grab the Sahara leader's throat and choked him to death.**

**As he died Samuel said "why does that voice sound familiar?"**

**There was a silence then Samuel yelled "that android it's tom! Tom's alive!"**

**Commander Ivey put his hand on Samuel's shoulder and said "that he is but he isn't the same he is darkous's most trusted servant he will not befriend us"**

**Samuel walked away from Ivey and said "I'm going to go to him if he is part human he can be convinced back and I'm going to do that!"**

**Ivey then roared out "no Samuel it's too deadly that's like a suicide attempt doesn't do it!"**

**Samuel walks farther back to the hanger where the ships were and said "I'm sorry general Ivey but I must I'll be back don't worry".**

**Then she went into a fighter ship it was white round with thrusters on the back of it and 3 rocket launchers on each side of the front of it.**

**Samuel went looking for tom's android ship for days no luck until one day Samuel found the planet Isles it was an ice planet and it was under attack by tom and darkous's hoard of androids.**

**She then landed on the planet and sneaked past the androids carefully, one found her then she shot its head so the android wouldn't notify anyone she was here.**

**After that tom was ordering the androids around then Samuel got out of her hiding spot and just stood there.**

**Then tom spotted Samuel and walked to her a bit and with each step he took it made a squeaky noise.**

**Then he said "well well well look what we have here? It's been a while Commander Samuel" then tom laughed in an evil robotic tone.**

**Samuel then replied "tom is that you?"**

**Tom then said "yes it's me rebuilt into a more powerful being and twisted"**

**Samuel then said in a sad tone "come back to us tom we need you general Ivey needs you, every living thing needs you, I need you!"**

**Then tom drew his sword and said "I am sorry Samuel it is the end for humans I cannot go back"**

**Samuel then yelled "but you're part human aren't you? Please tell me you have some decency left"**

**Tom replied " it is too late after I saved you by risking my own life so many years ago I couldn't escape my fate I was left to be a mere android" then he slashed Samuel with his sword.**

**Then Samuel drew her sword and intercepted the two blades just in time and said "I am grateful for what you have done tom but please I'm begging you come back."**

**Hours went by Samuel and tom's blades kept intercepting each other until finally tom stabbed Samuel in the chest and then she received agonizing pain.**

**Then Samuel could only defend herself weakly tom's slashing speed grew faster and faster until Samuel couldn't block anymore and he stab her again.**

**Tom then said "it is now you're end Samuel"**

**As tom was going to strike the final blow, just then a giant ice storm appeared.**

**The cold was freezing the android's power cells so they retreated after there **

**Retreat Samuel was alone, cold, and hurt she limped back to her ship and **

**Went back to base.**

**When she arrived general Ivey yelled "Samuel! Are you alright?"**

**Samuel replied " I've been better" then she showed the blood and where she was hurt then Ivey said " take her to the medical room right away" the soldiers did so after hours of surgery because they found out when Samuel was stabbed the blades had poison in them.**

**She was finally healed and awake and she told Ivey what happened.**

**Ivey then said "just as I feared he's a puppet for darkous, he will attack us soon and show no mercy he now knows he are not strong enough to hold his forces back"**

**Samuel then said "let's attack his base the devastator"**

**Ivey replied "are you mad women! We will be killed"**

**Samuel smiled and said "not if we use our army to attack at the front while I sneak to darkous's chamber and defeat him"**

**Ivey then sighed and said "are you sure you can handle that? Darkous is ten times as strong as tom"**

**Samuel then said "yes general I'm sure.'**

**A attack for there freedom**

**5 weeks later the humans prepared for there attack on the devastator and the androids there courage was as low as a blade of grass for they knew most of them weren't coming home alive.**

**After they were ready they got in there cargo ships there were 5,000 of them each can hold up to a couple hundred soldiers.**

**As they, Ivey and Samuel were marching to the devastator the androids numbers grew larger by each passing minute.**

**Then after they finally got there Commander Samuel said "there it is the devastator" then when they were all in line a voice echoed everywhere and said "welcome to the end of your miserable lives surrender now or we will end this slowly and painfully"**

**Then the androids exited the devastator and watched everything then Ivey said "go Samuel that way leads to the side entrance go to darkous and kill him there should be a generator destroy it and darkous dies to"**

**Samuel sneaked to the side entrance as the others charged at the androids shooting there guns and then the androids charged as well shooting there laser guns both armies intercepted each other causing tremendous damage.**

**While the two armies were fighting Samuel made it in the devastator and made it past most of the guards until one spotted her from behind and charged at her then Samuel grabbed its wrist and throw the android into the wall.**

**Then she entered darkous's chambers then a voice said "welcome to my chambers commander Samuel" then darkous and tom appeared.**

"**For you and you're armies there is only death" said darkous**

**Samuel yelled "no! You're the one that will die!"**

**Then darkous laughed evilly and drew his sword and charged and Samuel then Samuel drew her sword and charged at darkous then said "I will kill you!"**

**Tom watch as the two collided dark slashed his sword brutally as Samuel could only defend herself blow after blow strike after strike darkous didn't even break a sweat and Samuel was about to faint.**

**Then darkous slashed his sword so hard it broke Samuel's sword then in shock Samuel fell back then darkous grabbed her throat and said now you die!**

**He chocked her slowly and painfully she then screamed in tremendous pain.**

**As she screamed she yelled "tom save me!" tom replied "this is you're doom you will die and the hands of my master and manufacturer.**

**Then Samuel replied in pain "but that's not you I know you you're good you're human please tom help me I loved you" then she screamed louder as darkous chocked her more and more.**

**Mean while at the entrance of the devastator the humans were getting killed easily the androids were stronger then those in every way after each shot a human died to the humans the battle seemed bleak for the humans.**

**Then in darkous's chambers darkous said "now then Commander Samuel you will die "then he choked her almost completely about to finish her off **

**Darkous feel in agonizing pain and he looked and he saw tom shot the generator to all androids.**

**Then on his knees darkous said "tom? You traitor you will die too"**

**Then tom said "at least ill die knowing you are gone "**

**Tom then felt weak and darkous fell to the ground looking at Samuel and she was lost in her memories then darkous died.**

**Then tom and all the androids feel to the ground and Samuel ran to tom yelling "tom! Tom!" is you alright?**

**Tom then said "Samuel I am sorry I should have believed you that I could be a human once more but I was blinded and no I am not ok"**

**Samuel then said "we can help you fix you up"**

**Tom said in a weakening voice "no it is done the source of my power is the **

**Generator just like it was darkous's power now it's gone I am no more"**

**Then tom said "good bye Samuel"**

**then tom died as he died commander Samuel put her head on his robotic shoulder and cried then she said " no tom no!"**

**she then took his body and brought him to the front where she saw general Ivey and a few soldiers yelling " victory!" and she noticed all the androids were dead because of no power.**

**General Ivey saw tom's dead body as Samuel brought it into the ship.**

**There was a silence and then the remaining humans returned to base.**

**When they returned they had a funeral for tom for hours as the robotic body burned Samuel was motionless watching the flames as she thought "I understand **

**Now tom if only a little bit you're death has show me and many others we must strive to bring peace to everyone not just this planet but everywhere"**

**The war may be over but the journey for peace through out the universe is still going.**


End file.
